


The Ghost

by dhazellouise



Series: Lyanna's Harem [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: This is the tale of the Mystery Knight who crowns Lyanna Stark as his Queen of Love and Beauty. (set in the Tourney at Harrenhall) - drabble





	The Ghost

The day when the jousting began. A Mystery Knight made his presence known to all. He seemed to appear out of thin air. Some said he appeared from the mist near the God's Eye. A strange man with his face cast in shadows.

They called him, 'The Ghost' for he carried the shield of the extinct House Lothson, but more than that, the knight wore all white armor, similar to that of the Kingsguard.

Yet the people knew that he was no Kingsguard.

'A bad omen', the common folks said, for some believe in such superstition as they gazed upon the coat of arms emblazoned on the knight's shield. "This can't mean well for everyone if he wins the jousting."

No one knew who he was, but all agree that he was the most accomplished in the list. Many fell beneath his mighty lance as he set his eyes on the price, whether it be the laurel of Winter Roses or the woman he intended to crown as his Queen of Love and Beauty.

The Mystery Knight was an unstoppable force to behold. He was like a storm brewed in the God's Eye that left his opponents completely devastated, even the Dragon Prince could not withstand him as he too was defeated in the champion's tilt.

Thereafter, as the Mystery Knight took his prize of Winter Roses and placed them on the lap of the wolfmaiden, that was when all the smiles had died, but one person most of all.

The Storm Lord was in wroth.

But before the Storm Lord could expressed his fury,  _the Ghost_  took off and disappeared. Never to be seen again.

.

Until now, everyone recalled what happened during the Tourney.

The people still didn't know who the Mystery Knight was until the Seven Kingdoms was thrown into war.

In the confusion of Robert's Rebellion, many believed Prince Rhaegar Targaryen abducted Lyanna Stark.

However, in truth, she wasn't abducted at all. Lyanna Stark simply ran away with someone else after discovering that she was with child; a child conceived during the Tourney at Harrenhall.

.


End file.
